Best Friends
by S-bell
Summary: B & E r best friends. Bella wants nothing more than to be with Edward. Tanya forces Bella's heart to break when she goes out with Edward. Will he reilize his mistake before Jacob interferes? Way better then it sounds. Terrible at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry guys, I've been grounded for awhile and Word wouldn't work on my other computer. Anyways, New Story! For those of you reading Rising Sun, I promise to update soon, okay? Ok. Now I do not own Twilight *sob* READ THE FRIGGIN' STORY ALREADY!!!!!!! Oh, most human by the way.**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella POV**

I looked across the room at my best friend, Edward Cullen. We had been best friends since we were little, kinder-garden, to be exact. Us and Jacob against the world, that's what it felt like at times.

"So…" I said, trying to start a conversation; that was getting harder these days. I had so many secrets to keep from him. Well, technically only two, but they caused me to lie to him all the time. "What do you want to do for our birthdays this year?" I asked.

"Oh, Jake and you aren't going to be busy? That's good, because it's almost like you're keeping something from me." He said scornfully. **(AN: I'm not making Eddie a jerk, promise.)** He had a good reason to be mad though. We were keeping secrets, for his own well being though.

Secret one, Jacob was a werewolf. I found this out last year, when I felt him drifting away and wanted him back. That led me to find out about the other secret I keep from him.

Secret two, Edward's adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, are vampires.

"No. I'm sorry Edward. Please, forgive me- us. There's a good reason, but I understand why you're mad." I answered calmly. He just answered by snorting. We sat in silence.

"We don't need to do anything big, we are only turning 17. Let's not freak our parents out, Ok?" He answered after the uncomfortable silence. He and I always celebrated together since we had learned our birthdays were two days apart.

I nodded in agreement as soon as he began talking. I had missed being with Edward. Ever since I figure out I liked him, I never wanted to be without him.

I looked at the time and realized Charlie would be home soon. I realized I probably should start dinner soon. Edward must have noticed my preoccupation, or my furrowed eyebrows.

"That's okay. I should probably get home now anyways, Esme will most likely starting dinner now, too." He stood and I got up with him.

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner? I know Charlie wouldn't mind," then I added, very quietly,"much."

"I'm sure. I'll see you tomorrow anyways. First day of school!" Edward said in mock enthusiasm. I was glad he was joking with me again, that meant that he forgave me, somewhat.

"Yippie! So much fun, first day as a junior." I used the same tone as he had. He was suddenly serious.

"It will be, I promise. You won't have anything to worry about. We'll have fun." He began to walk out of the room, and I fallowed. I was in a daze. What was that? We were never like that, at least not in this sort of context.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then, Edward." I prayed he didn't notice how I let my voice caress around his name lovingly. He kissed me on the cheek, and he got in his car. I watched him drive away in his shiny Volvo. I became angry. Stupid shiny Volvo owner! Can't you see that I love you?

I sighed and walked into the house. We would never be able to get together, that was for sure. I felt like we were right for each other, but he had plenty of other girls pinning for him.

Edward was hands down the sexiest guy at our high school. He had tousled bronze hair that contrasted perfectly to his pale skin, and eyes to die for. His eyes, an emerald green could make you stare into them forever and never have your fill of them.

I went upstairs to see if anyone was on AIM. I needed to stop wallowing in misery, we weren't going to happen. I knew this because I couldn't tell him that I liked him, it would ruin everything. The truth-or-dare games for one. Those were so much more fun with guys.

I turned on my laptop that Edward had bought me for my sixteenth birthday, after watching my frustration at my slow, old one. I logged into AIM. Alice was on.

**SHOPaholic: **Hi Bella!

**Bellbear: **Hi. Oh, god, who changed my s/n again?

**SHOPaholic:** guilty

**Bellbear:** fine, if I'm a bear, then… ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!

**SHOPaholic:** That was terrible; you are the worst bear ever. Change your name to barbiebella, or I'm taking you shopping 2morrow.

**Bellbear:** UGH! Fine. I'll brb.

**Bellbear has signed off. (3:33)**

**Barbiebella has signed on. (3:35)**

**Barbiebella: **Happy?

**SHOPaholic: **exceptionally. Hey, were u with Edward 2day? He seemed happy when he got home.

**Barbiebella:** I was. He did? That's great! I think we made up 2day 2.

Alice was the only other person on this earth who knows that I'm in love with Edward. She doesn't care that he's her 'brother' by law. She believes he's been on his own too long, and a relationship will help him. That only makes me sadder. I know she thinks I should be the other half of that relationship, but it wasn't going to happen.

**SHOPaholic:** good. Its about time u 2 got 2gether. I give u my blessing.

**Barbiebella: **I didn't say we made out!So, no need 2 do tht Alice. There's nothing 2 bless. We r not 2gether and never will b.

**SHOPaholic:** Say what u will bells, but I'm going 2 get u 2gether one way or another.

I heard Charlie come in from downstairs.

""Bella?" He called.

"One minute Dad!" I yelled back. I sent a message to Alice.

**Barbiebella:** g2g, dad just got home, oh, and don't even think about getting us 2gether, or I'll have Carlisle take away all ur credit cards.

**SHOPaholic:** humph. Grrrrrrr.

I laughed and logged off. If anyone would get Edward and I together, it would be Alice. I didn't want that to happen though. We were friends, and that's all we wanted it to be.

I went downstairs to serve Charlie his dinner and sulk.

**Edward POV**

After dinner I went over to the piano, as usual. Instead of playing a song that I enjoyed by someone else today, I began to ply notes in an unfamiliar way. It was beautiful, so I quickly wrote down the notes. I got to a moment in the middle, and I got stuck. I slammed down on the keys and buried my face in my hands. My family was standing behind me.

"Edward, that was beautiful. Please, don't stop." Esme said. I thought about it. I played what I had again. I couldn't come up with another part. I got frustrated and got up to go to my room.

"Don't worry, Edward. The end will come to you in time." Esme assured me. I ignored her and went to my room.

I opened my computer to see who was on AIM. Oh, god. The only person I found in my list was Tanya. Bella's name was highlighted for a minute, and so was Alice's, but they both got off. I sighed as Tanya sent me a message.

**Headcherleadr:** Hi Edward.

I could already see her smiling.

**Pianoplayr:** Hi Tanya. Whats up?

**Headccherleadr: **Not much. I was hoping u were on.

I groaned. Again? I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

**Pianoplayr:** y?

**Headcherleadr: **Well… there's that movie coming out tomorrow. I was wondering if u wanted 2 go c it with me?

I made plans as fast as I could. I didn't hate Tanya, she just wasn't the girl for me. As far as I could tell, none of the girls at school were for me.

**Pianoplayr: **oh, well, I'm going to be with Bella at my house tomorrow. Srry.

**Headcherleadr:** Oh! Well, some other time then, Eddie baby.

I panicked.

**Pianoplayr:** srry, g2g. Esme's calling me. C u tomorrow scool.

**Headcherleadr:** Fine. Whatever. I'll c u tomorrow then.

I could see her face grimacing since she had read Bella's name. I logged off. I didn't want to talk to anyone anymore. Alice bounced into my room then, of course.

"Hey, Edward?" She asked as she closed the door.

"What?" I asked, trying not to sound as irked as I really was.

"Can you, um, keep a secret, from Jacob - Bella, even?" She went on nervously.

"Maybe. We don't keep secrets from each other though." How I wished that was true. Bella had admitted this afternoon that they were keeping at least one secret. I still didn't know what it was, though. "I can't garuntee."

"Well… Nevermind, then. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good night!" She said, and rushed out before I could respond.

"Yeah…" I said to the spot she was just at. I was even more confused than ever now. What was so important that I couldn't tell Bella, or Jacob? What was Alice up to?

**Okay. That's the end for now. I'll update everything as soon as possible, and I have another story coming, so hold tight. I'll try to make some chapters longer. This one comes out to 1,516. Please review, add to favorites, add to alerts. You know the rules. I'm going to shut up know instead of babbling. So………….. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all of you who added me as fav author, fav story, or any alerts. you are all amazing. you guys rock! OK everyone, you're going to hate me. I'm putting Rising Sun on hold. For those of you reading it, I'm sorry. For those that are not, well, I don't have anything to say to you. Yes, I don't own twilight or any characters. I don't see any point in saying it, it just kills my happiness.**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I walked into the cafateria. Today wasn't bad so far, everyone was happy to be back, and to see their friends again. Of course, my worst classes were lunch and gym, and they hadn't happened yet.

I got in line and grabbed a tray, then scanned the lunchroom for a place to sit. First I saw Tanya, trying to kill me with her glare, and trust me, if it was possible I would be dead. Then I saw all of my friends sitting at a nearly full table. Half the table was filled with my regular frineds, including Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler, and Mike. The other half had Edward and his family, and Jacob.

I smiled and went to go sit with them. I passed Tanya's table on the way.

"Hi, guys!" I greeted, and put my try on the table. Suddenly, something, or someone, caught on my ankle, making me fall. I tried to grab the edge of the table to catch myself, but insted grabbed the edge of the tray, spewing food all over the culpret.

I slowly stood and turned around, only to see Tanya White, covered in today's lunch menu. I stiffled a laugh. Then I looked her in the eye and made my expression one of mock sympathy.

"Ohmigosh Tanya! I'm so sorry! Did you get mashed potatoes on your guchi bag? Oh that's just too bad, isn't it?" I said sarcasticly. The people sitting at my table snikered, while the people at Tanya's table glared at me.

Tanya herself seemed to ignore my comment, and turned to Edward. Was she going to ask him out _again?_

"Wow, Edward, you hang out with this slut? You know, you could come over to my table. We have plenty of room for your family too." She smiled, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, Tanya. I think my family and I are perfectly happy here." I noticed he didn't comment on the 'slut' part.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you around." She turned back to me. She hissed quietly at me, so no one else would hear. "If you ever try anything with him, you will die in seven minutes, bitch." She said. Then began to walk away. I grabbed her arm to stop her, no way was she getting away with that comment.

"Yeah, well you might as well give up now, because he will never go out with you. I can promise you that much. You can go now, I'm done with you." I turned away, and felt her glare. I went and sat down next to Edward.

"Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hey." He responed. "Would you be okay with coming over to my house this afternoon? I told Tanya you were last night." At first I wasn't concerned, but at his last few words, my head snapped up.

"L-last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, what's... Oh! No, she was on AIM last night talking to me." He said.

"Okay, I'm fine now. I'm alright with going over to your house."I answered, returning to what was left of my food.

"Cool, I'll meet you at your house and you can leave the truck there." I nodded.

"Alright. No Alice, you cannot take me shopping!" I called to her.

"Grrr." She grumbled. I laughed. Then I got a briliant idea; Alice's birthday was coming up. I turned to Edward, and - making sure Alice wouldn't hear - I told him my plan.

"No Bella! You are not getting me a barbie doll. I have you for that." Alice called to me.

"How the _hell_ does she do that?!?!?!" I asked. Everyone but Jake laughed.

"Actually, I agree with her. I was sitting next to Bells and I didn't hear what she was saying." Jake said in my defense.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Don't try to figure me out. There is no solution to the question that is Alice Cullen. Just more questions under the surface." Alice smiled. I rolled my eyes. Wierdo.

"So true, Bella, so true." Jasper told me, grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"That Alice is strange." I shook my head and smiled.

"I thought Edward was the one who knew what I was thinking." I laughed with everyone else. Then I looked at the time.

"Shit! We're going to be late for class!" I stood and threw away my garbage. Then I came back for my books. No one else was getting ready.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Easy!" Jacob responded. "We're not going to class. And niether are you!" Suddenly giant arms wrapped around my waist and I was hoisted over a shoulder.

"Emmett. Put. Me. DOWN." I told him as mencingly as I could manage. I was beggining to crack up. God I love my friends.

"Nope. You need some time off. And you deserve it for what just happened." He responded with a laugh.

"Let the games begin!" Alice screamed as Em dropped me in his Jeep. She jumped on me to keep me from running away.

"Alice, stop! I wouldn't be able to run anyways. I would just end up sprawled on the blacktop." She pouted.

"I know, but it's funner this way." I smiled as she got up and the car moved forwards. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Edward were in this car, and Jake was on his motercycle.

"Funner is not a word Alice. You say, 'more fun'" I grinned as she glared.

"Funner is a word in my world." I laughed. Everyone was listening now.

"Really! And what's your world like? You're in charge I'm geussing." I said.

"Yup. All the guys look like Jazzy and all the girls look like you and they let me give them makeovers all day long." I laughed with the rest of the car.

"Please, Bella! Come to my world! We have cookies, and they look like Edward!" The car silenced. I glared at her. Edward turned to look at us. I shrugged. We got to the place then, thank god.

Unfortunately, with my luck, Edward and I ended up at a table by ourselves. And the waitress was flirting with him. _And_ it was really akward because of what Alice had said.

"I'm seriously going to kill Alice." I grumbled when the waitress walked away.

"Why? She didn't mean any harm." He said.

"That's what you think." I murmered so quietly he couldn't hear, or so I thought.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm so confused Bella! I - it's like I don't even know you anymore! You and Jacob, it's like you guys don't want me to be here! Is that what you want? You know what, it is, I can tell. Just, I'll go switch with Jake. Have fun in your little exclusive club." He stood and left. I felt heart broken.

"Edward. No. Please. I love you." I wispered. He turned around. At first I thought he heard me, but then he began to speak.

"Oh, and forget about coming over tonight. I'd rather hang out with Tanya and her group then you. Good ridance Bella. Have a wonderful life." He left for good then.

Jacob came over a little while later.

"Are you okay? I could tell how you felt about him. I know you love him." He was so caring. I began to cry. Why did he go?

"Jake, why did you make me keep these secrets from him. If we told him we would of at least had friendship. I'm not-I want to go home." I said. Jake nodded.

"Don't worry. Emmett said he'd pay, so we can just leave." I nodded and stood. Then I grabbed my jaket.

"Could you just take me to the school? I'll get my truck and leave." Jake got his jaket on, and we headed out. I didn't miss the glare he sent towards Edward. I also knew it looked like Jake and I were a couple. We got on his bike, and I put my hands around his waist. Frankly, I didn't care what we looked like to other people. I had Jake, and I knew what he was to me.

The bike started and I rode away. Leting the wind wip my tears away. I knew nothing would bring us together again.

**Edward POV**

God, I was so pissed. What was I saying? Tanya over Bella? Never. I watched Bella leave with Jake and I rethought that. At least Tanya would stay with me, even if it was just for my looks. Bella didn't even love me, so us being friends was pointless when I wanted more. I had to learn to love the one who loves me.

Alice watched Bella leave with dispair covering her face.

"Leave her alone Alice. She's not good for us. She's full of bull sh-" I was cut off.

"If you finish that word Edward I will kill you. You don't even know the half of it. I do. I didn't tell you as a favor to her. She-" I cut her off this time.

"Yet another secret she's keeping from me. Who knows what else she's lied about. Maybe she and Jake are closer then we think." Please, someone prove me wrong. I didn't want to think like this, but watching them leave made it look like she would give him the world. I was just an unimportant part of this world in her opinion.

No one spoke. I stayed riged in my seat and watched everyone's faces closely. Everyone but Alice and Emmett looked angry. Alice looked undecided about someting, probably telling Bella's secret. Emmett was sad. He knew how I felt about Bella. He was the only person I had ever told.

I had no idea that Bella's and my relationship would end in shambles. She just had to keep her fucking secrets, didn't she?

Well then Bella, I've got some news. Fuck you. Fuck Jacob. I've got a call to make, and take one geuss on who it's for? Yeah, Tanya.

I made an excuse and got up. Then I slipped outside and diled Tanya's number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey. It's Edward. I was wondering if your invitation for tonight was still open." I said.

"Of course. What happened between you and Bella?" She asked. As if she cared. I heard Bella's voice then. It had to be in my head.

_Don't. You. Dare._

I smiled and answered Tanya.

"We had a little fight, but we won't be hanging out anytime soon, so my night is open."

_EDWARD!_ The Bella-voice yelled at me. I found it hard to think her name, so I stopped.

"That's great! I'm sorry about your fight, but it'll give us a chance to... _bond_." I shuddered. "Your place, or mine?" I thought about it quickly. There was less she could do at my place.

"Mine. I'll see you around five?" I suggested.

_Why are you doing this to me? Come find me at the school, or at home. Please._

_No._ I told her in my head.

"See you then Edward. Bye." She hung up. There was suddenly a frenzy around me.

"Who the hell was that Edward?" Alice's words were the first I could make out.

"Tanya." Everyone was silent. Then the voice exploded inside my head.

_You are a basterd you son of a b-_

She stoped there. I sighed as the real people in front of me began asking questions.

"Alright, alright. She's coming over to our place at five." I explained.

"Fine, whatever. Let's go home." We left then. No point in sticking around when none of us were hungry anymore.

We went home and Tanya came at exactly five. Figures. She never looked away from me with her 'I'm so in love with you' look. Esme didn't seem to mind all that much when we told her that Tanya was coming over.

Throughout the night _her_ voice kept talking to me in my head. I tried so hard to ignore it,but it was impossible. So I told Tanya she should go at about 8:00, and she left. I ignored everyone's glares at me while I went back to my room. Of course, when I am in my room, Alice barges in.

"I know." She said.

"What?" I responded, what was this about.

"I know how you feel about Bella." She said, and came in the room and sat down on my bed.

"I'm going to kill Emmett!" I growled.

"He didn't tell me. I figured it out. It wasn't very hard. I doubt Bella knows though." Alice calmed me.

"Good. I don't want her to feel guilty about keeping secrets. No need for her to come back to tell me she's sorry, and then leave again. Nope. She's gone. And I'm glad." I said. Then before Alice could respond, I told her, "I want to go to sleep, so, can you please leave?" She nodded and stood, then, before she left, she turned back to me.

"You are more oblivious then I originally thought. Bella may not know how you feel, but you don't know the half of how she feels." Then she left. Why was there an ache in my heart? _Bella,_ cringe, hates me. If not before, then now for sure. I was such an idiot. Maybe she'll come over and talk to me tomorrow.

I layed down on my bed and turned off the light. I shouldn't dwell on negitives, I'll just see what happens tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I'm bored out of my mind, lucky for you. Therefore, I will update. I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. Maybe I should have let Alice tell him that I loved him. I couldn't tell the future, nor could I read minds, he might have actually loved me too.

No, that was impossible. After what he said... 'I'd rather hang out with Tanya' obviously I was holding him down. When I came back last night, Charlie had known something was wrong, he didn't comment, though, and insted just let me walk to my room. I cried my eyes out for _him_ last night, but I won't waste my time on him anymore.

I got in the truck and drove to school. I wonder if the rest of the Cullens will talk to me? Who knows. Edward will probably still be pissed. I've seen him get mad at lots of people before, just never me. He can hold grudges for a long time.

When I pulled up to the school I parked as far away from _his_ car as I could. I decided to let them come and talk to me, I wasn't going to make the first move. I got out of the truck and went to the school. Tanya watched me with a gleam in her eye. I didn't want to know.

I went inside and hung up my jaket, then sat down. Eric drifted over to me.

"Hey." He said, sitting on the desk next to me.

"Hi." I really didn't want to talk.

"So, I was wondering, if maybe...If you hadn't asked someone already, if you wanted to... um..." I sighed.

"Spit it out already." I said. Maybe that was a little harsh, but I wasn't in the mood for any boys.

"If you wanted to go to the dance with me?" He blurted. Then he blushed a deep red.

"Sorry, Eric. I probably won't be going. I don't really like dancing." I said. He sulked off. I shrugged. If Eric were _him_ I might have said yes, dancing wasn't so bad with him, or Jake. Maybe Jacob and I could go together. A plan began to form on my mind.

_Don't do that to me Bella._ I jumped. It was _his_ voice. In perfect clarity.

_I won't._ I answered in my head.

_Thank you._ I heard his voice drift away. Maybe.... I continued my plan.

_You lied to me Bella. Don't do this to me._ His voice was back.

_You know what you did to me. Why?_

_I don't know._

_Of course you don't. Even after you chose Tanya over me. I saw her smirk, and it only means one thing. I can't believe you. You let her win._ I thought to him. His voice drifted away as I reilized the truth of my own thought. She had won. _He_ had left me for her. There was no other truth. I didn't pay attention at all that day, up until lunch.

I walked into the lunchroom and got my tray. I began filling it with food, and then I scaned the lunchroom for my friends again. I was shocked at what I saw.

Tanya's table was more full then usual. I looked more carefully at the new arrivals. Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, and... _him_ I couldn't believe it. Tanya caught my eye, and got up and walked over to me.

"Who's got him now bitch." I felt tears fill my eyes. Life was hopeless without him.

"Aw! You're crying! Why, did Edward break your heart? Poor baby." Tanya cackled and sat down again. I ran out of the lunchroom as the tears took over me. I went and sat in the library, where all the people who had no friends ate lunch. I joined thier group with a tear stained face.

Jacob found me a few minutes later.

"Bella?" He saw my face. "It's okay, Bells. I promise." He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I welcomed his warmth, and leaned into him.

"She won, Jake. What am I supposed to do? She has _him_ and I don't." I began to cry again.

"Look at me Bella" I turned my head and looked into his sweet caring eyes. "You don't need him. You have me. He left you, and that was his mistake. We used to be two, then we were three, now we're two again. It's no big deal."

"Yes it is. We haven't been a two-some since pre-k! How am I supposed to handle this drastic change?"

"Bella. I know you love him. But I love you too, and I can't stand to see you like this. You were always so strong. That's why I was concerned when you ran away. Tanya can never win. She might have Edward, but you have me." I thought about that. It was true. I loved Jake too. Not as much as I loved Edward, but enough.

"Thank you Jake. There's not much I can say other then 'I love you too' right now." He crushed me in a hug.

"I'll always be there for you Bella. The bell is going to ring for class. Do you want me to walk you there?" He asked as he let me go.

"Nah, that's okay. I should be fine. Don't worry about me. I'll see you after school." I kissed him on the cheek and left. I have Jacob. I don't need Edward. I have Jacob. I don't need Edward.

I kept up my chant all the way to Biology 2. I stepped in the classroom and almost stormed away. Edward was in my class. He didn't have a seat yet, and niether did I. There was only one table open. This was going to be a long year.

I went to the front of the room to get my seat as Edward went to sit down. I bumped his shoulder on the way. I felt giddy, and angry. Not a very good combo.

As expected, Mr. Mason sent me to the back of the room. Next to Edward. I went back and took my seat. Edward had a passive face as I sat down, but I noticed him looking at me every so often during the class period. Next was gym, oh joy.

"Hey, look...um" Edward was trying to talk to me.

"Shut up, and let's get this stupid lab done. I don't want to 'chat' with you. I know who, what, and when. I just need to know why, and I'm not interested. Tell me if you want, but this is the most you'll hear me talk to you for the rest of the year." I didn't want his apology. I wanted to be mad at him for leaving me in the first place and breaking my heart.

"I understand. Bella, I know this sounds totally stupid right now, but, I, umm... I love you." He told me. What did he just say? I was so shocked I actually spoke.

"What?"

"I love you"

"No. That's impossible. You left me for Tanya. That's it! This is a stupid trick, isn't it? Tanya figured it out! She wants to toy with me, so she's using you! She's smarter then I give her credit for." I pondered this. It was the only probable truth. "Let's just get this lab done." We worked in silance for the rest of the period.

I left to go to gym as soon as the bell rang, and Edward sat there, looking very much like a pathetic, soaking wet, shamed, kitten. I shrugged it off and went to enjoy my next round of torture.

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe it. I tell her the truth and she doesn't believe me! Alice had suggested this last night, and I decided to listen because Alice was Bella's closest girl friend.

Stupid Alice, you just hurt me more and more. I decided to skip the rest of school. I still couldn't believe how wrong this day had gone. Bella probably wasn't too happy either.

First, Tanya has to go up to Bella in the middle of lunch and makes her run away crying. I was going to go after her, but Jacob left before I stood up. HIs glare kept me in my seat.

Then, I just had to go and tell her how I feel, and she thinks it's a trick. What did she mean by, 'Tanya figured it out!' What was 'it'? Was it possible that Bella felt the same unconditional love for me as I did for her? No, impossible. She might have loved me before, but not now.

I'll have to deal with this. Jacob is just as good for her as I am. Which translted means he'll never be good enough for her. He loves her though, I can tell. He'll love her just as much as I would.

I can understand why she thought that the truth was a trick from Tanya. She doesn't know how long we've been hanging out. Add thet to yesterday's comment, and you can just imagine how she feels. I was begining to comprehend how large of a mess this really was.

I groaned as I leaned on the steering wheel. It was probably smart to just give up now. She has to _really_ hate me. God, I messed up.

I loved our friendship, I was losing so much. I still remembered the day we met in perfect clarity.

Flashback

It was the first day of kindergarden. Alice was in the other class, so I was alone. I was sitting at a table watching all the other kids play. I saw a girl come in with her father. She was telling her dad not to leave her. One of the boys who was playing with Legos came over to her. He began pulling her away. She laughed and began to fallow him. Then she turned and cught my eye. She came over

"Hi there! I'm Bella. What's your name and do you want to come play Legos with me and my friend Jake? They're lots of fun" I wasn't so sure, but then she started going to Jake, so I fallowed.

"I'm Edward. Hey, uh, Bella? Did anyone ever tell you that you're really pretty?" I asked. She blushed, and then I did as well.

End Flashback

School ended pretty quickly after that. All the students came out of the school, and my family was among them. They came over by the car, and got in.

"How'd it go? Did you say it?" Alice was bouncing out of her seat as I started the car. Then she noticed my face. "You didn't tell her?! Guys are idiots!" Jasper cleared his throat in the back seat. "Except for you Jazzy!" She winked at him.

"Actually, I did tell her. But she thought it was some trick Tanya came up with. She was all, 'Tanya figured it out! She wants to toy with me, so she's using you!'" I grimaced.

"You still can't see what she means by that? Really? You are an idiot!" Rose cut in from the backseat. "You know how little Bella talks to me! I know exactly what 'it' is, and why you would be the one Tanya would be using to toy with Bella."

"Rose, don't, please. Everything between them is done now, it's pointless." Alice told her. I was so confused.

"Just tell him! It won't hurt anything!"

"It will hurt me! Bella will make my credit cards get taken away!" Alice compalined.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Does anyone else know what's going on?" I asked.

"I think I figured it out." Emmett told me.

"Will you please tell me what they're talking about?" I asked, irked.

"I think Bella told Alice that she's in love with you. All I have to say is, you really messed up if that's the truth." He said.

"Is it Alice? Tell me the truth." I growled. I was clutching the steering wheel so tight that the sikn over my knuckles was white.

"Yes." She said. "Bella loves you."

**Alright. Now, please review! Geuss where I was last Friday???!! I was at a New Moon release party! Yay! while I was there I got the movie, a t-shirt, and the anime Twilight book. It's actually really good. And for those of you who thought it was based off the movie, it's not. It's based off the book. Okay, I'm done now. I'll update Orphans soon. I'll probably start working on it now.**

**Reviews make me update faster!**

**-peace-love-&-edward-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, um wow. I haven't updated in so long, I had to reread this. Sorry guys. I was drawing a blank for a while. I think I've go a few ideas though, now. Anyways, 1; 38 days until Eclipse XD and 2; I don;t own Twilight D_; Oh, and this is three weeks after they're fight.**

**Chapter 4**

**BellaPOV**

I was eating dinner with Jacob and Charlie. Charlie had found out pretty quickly that Jake and I were going out. He made me bring Jacob to dinner one night.

"How's school going Jake?" Charlie asked him.

"Great. Actually, I'm getting an A+ in math, suprisingly." Jake responded. "Hey, Bella, how is Biology 2 going?"

"Fine." I lied as best I could. It wasn't good enough.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. I looked at Jacob's face. His dark brown eyes, russet skin. He was nothing but concerned for me. I felt tears creeping up.

"Excuse me." I said. Then I stood and left. I went up to my room. Then I began to cry.

_What are you crying for?_ I yelled at myself. _You have everything! A father who loves you, a boyfriend who would do anything for you... What's wrong?_

_Everything! _I yelled back. _Nothing is truely __**right. **__I don't feel the way that Jake does for me! I only feel that way for one person! I only can feel that for __**him.**_

I sobbed. This was so stupid. I was crying because I had everything, yet I wanted more. I know I can't have more, but I couldn't supress the yerning for _him_. He was everything I ever wanted. Why hadn't I told him?

I knew that Jacob was down there with my father waiting for me. I needed to calm down so I could go back to them. As soon as I thought that though, I began sobbing harder.

I heard knocking at my door.

"Bella? Bells, are you okay? Can you please open the door?" Jacob called. I stood and opened the door.

"Bella. Hey, it's okay. Everything's is going to be alright." He gided me back to my bed, and closed the door. "Why did my question upset you?"

I just shook my head.

"Was it something in that class?" He said. I didn't say anything, but he knew he geussed right.

"A lab? The teacher? We all have really crappy teachers Bella don't worry about that." I shook my head harder.

"Mr. B is fine." I said. I could bearly talk, it was just a wisper.

"Is it one of the kids? It is! Who's in you're . . . Edward?" I flinched at his name. Then I nodded.

"Bella, just try to stay away from him. He's just bad news for you. His 'parents' are dangerous. If he gets changed he'll be even more dangerous, and it's probable that he will get changed. Bella, I don't want you hurt, stay away from him for me." Jacob said.

"It's not that easy." I responded. "He's my lab partner. I can't avoid him unless I want to fail and take a junior class my senior year. Jacob, when we got our seats, there was a lab. So Edward tried to talk to me." I needed to come clean about this. I'd never told Jacob what had happened. He should know. "He told me he loved me. I assumed that it was because Tanya told him to say it, and she wanted to mess with me some more . . . But now . . . I'm not sure. When I see him in class he's rigid and shows no emotion. When he's sitting at Tanya's table with his family he looks uncomforable. Could it be true?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Bella, I know you love him, and here's the thing. I think he love's you. But what is your gut telling you? Is it saying that Tanya's a bitch and that she would totally do that just to hurt you and Edward would go along with it, or is it saying that Edward wouldn't do that to you?" Jacob said. "Give it some time. It will become more clear. And when you know that, you can decide if you still want to be with him or not."

"Thank you Jacob. So much. I can't believe that you as my boyfriend just said that." I said.

"No. Me as your boyfriend didn't just say that. That was me as your best friend." He smiled at me.

"You're great, Jake. I really don't want to hurt you."

"If he is what you want, I'll move aside so that you can be with him. No matter what, Bells, I haven't imprinted, so I might have to leave you." His voice became more strained. "Me as your boyfriend, on the other hand, will be cursing his name the entire time." I giggled. Then I kissed Jacob. It was just a small kiss, but I still blushed. Jacob smiled.

"We should probably go back downstairs and finish eating." I said.

"Yeah. You're going to have to give me your recipe for this lasagna." Jacob said as we walked back downstairs, hand in hand.

"Sure." I responed, the happiest I had been in a long time.

**EdwardPOV**

I was not going to talk to Bella again. That much I had decided. I ignored her in class, and I never looked at her during lunchtime. If I did, I knew what I would see. She would be happy with Jacob, maybe she would kiss him once or twice in front of everyone. It made me angry just to think about it. I sat up in my bed, and went to the piano Esme had gotten for me.

I began playing my favorite song, Claire de Lune by Debussy. Even that didn't calm me down. So I let my fingers move in new ways, to crate a very angry song. After a while, my anger began to ebb, and so did the anger in my song. It became more depressed. I felt a tear slip down my cheek. The song came to an end, and I wiped away my tears. I turned and saw Alice in my doorway.

"You do love her. You can't live without her." Alice said. "Edward, listen to me. You're my brother, and I love you. You need to listen to me. She really loves you. More than she loves Jacob. If she knew how much you wanted her, she would go to you, and be yours."

"Alice, I know she loved me that way at one point, but how can she love me now after what I put her though? Anyone would hate me! She has Jake. She can be happy with him. Forever." I said angily.

"Edward..." Alice said.

"No. Just leave."

"Edward. If you would just talk to her, even if she doesn't love you anymore, I'm sure she would fall for you all over again."

"No she wouldn't. You don't know her like I do."

"Actually, I think I know her better. At least try to be her friend again! God! You guys are rediculous!" She huffed and then stormed away.

I began thinking about this. It wouldn't be the first time Alice was right. Could it be true? I at least have to convince her that I don't like Tanya at all. That was my biggest betrayal. That was easy enough to fix. I would go sit next to Bella tomorrow insted of with Tanya.

Next was to convince her that I really did love her. That was going to be a little harder. Okay, it was going to be alot harder. Espesally after how I've been treating her the past few weeks. She's not going to love me again fast. I needed to take care of this. And tomorrow, I would begin my operation.

**End of chapter. It won't take me as long to get the next chapter up, promise. Anyways, got to go work on my speech for reading class. XP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cool, I kept my promise to not take as long to update. So, 31 days till Eclipse, and I don't own Twilight. Enjot the chapter. Oh, and the beginning of this chapter is in Edward's POV.**

**Chapter 5**

**Edward's POV**

It was lunchtime again, and my family had come in before me. They were already sitting at Tanya's table. I took a deep breath, and walked in. I walked past Tanya's table, and straight to Bella's without looking back.

I sat down next to Jacob, who was sitting next to Bella. I wasn't going to sit next to her yet, I didn't want to push it.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob hissed at me, while Bella gaped.

"Well, Tanya's a bitch and I just so happen to like my real friends better." I responded.

"What real friends? Where are they? I don't see them." Jacob said. Bella touched his arm, and my heart twisted.

"Jacob. Please. Do you remember the talk we had last night at dinner?" I don't think I was ment to hear the last part. Jacob nodded.

"Why can't you act that way towards him?" Bella asked. Jacob smiled a little.

"That was me as your best friend, remember? This is me as your boyfriend." Bella seemed to smile at his joke, although I didn't get it. "He's dangerous, Bella. There is no doubt in my mind that he will hurt you more then he has." Jacob said. I couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"Wait, I've been causing you pain? I'm so sorry! Bella, please, please forgive me." I don't know why I had to say that, all I know is that in my heart, if she didn't forgive me, I wouldn't be able to go on.

"It's okay Edward. I forgive you, as long as you're not going back to Tanya?" Her face twisted in pain, and I felt like I was going to cry.

"Never," I wispered. I wouldn't cause her this pain ever again.

"Thank you." She wispered back. Then she turned to Jacob and wispered something in his ear, I think it was along the lines of, "My gut is telling me he wouldn't, I'm sorry." I tried to make sense of it.

"So soon?" Jacob wispered to her. She simply nodded. Jacob looked very sad, then turned to me and shot me an angry glare. He stood and left after that. Bella sighed.

"Sorry about that. He overreacts alot." She shook her head and scooted closer to me.

"Can I ask what he was talking about when he said something about me being dangerous?" I asked her. Her expression twisted and I could tell she was uncofortable.

"Um . . . well . . . I don't think you want to know, and I don't think you will believe me." She said.

"That's okay. I don't really want to know." I lied. I was a better lier than Bella, but somehow she saw through the lie.

"Yes, you do. I'm sorry, I wish I could tell you. I-I just, I can't. But Edward, I-" She was cut off by a scream. Our heads snapped up at the same time, and I saw a giant, russet . . . _monster_ staning in the doorway to the cafeteria. My eyes widened. People began running out the doors that led to the parking lot. I stood to join them.

"Bella, come on! We've got to get out of here!" I yelled. I had to, the thing was growling so loud. Was it a wolf? No way, wolves aren't that big.

"No, I'm not leaving." She was staring at the wolf, her hand held out.

"Bella, I'm not leaving without you." I said, she had to get out of here, the wolf was getting closer. I noticed we were the only ones left in the lunchroom.

"Fine. Just stand back." She said. Then she stood, and started walking towards it. What the hell was she doing?

"Bella? Do you have a fricking death wish?" I said.

"Jacob?" She said. I assumed she was totally ignoring me now. "Jake, calm down." Jacob? He left awhile ago. Why was she . . . Was _that_ Jacob?

She reached the wolf. "Bella!" I hissed "Get the hell back here! You going to die! What the fuck are you doing?" The wolf growled again, this time specificly at me.

"Edward, just shut up, I know what I'm doing. If you do talk, you're going to be the one who dies." She turned to the wolf again. "Jake, please calm down. Do you have a set of clothes?" The giant shook it's head. It understood her?

"Okay, go to the gym and get your gym clothes. Then go home. Talk to Sam, okay? You need to calm down." She pressed her hand into it's fur, and it looked at her and nodded. It gave me one last glare before leaving the room. It was silent for three seconds as I tried to make sense of the buttload of crap I'd just witnessed. When I couldn't I broke the silence.

"What was that?" I asked simply, my voice almost strangled.

"Edward, are you okay? Sit down. Please." I sat on the bench and Bella sat down next to me.

"What was that?" I asked again. No way was I letting this one go.

"Well . . . That was Jacob. Our friend since kindergarden." She told me.

"No, that was a giant wolf that wanted to kill me." I said.

"Yeah, that's what happens when he's angry."

"How long?"

"About a year."

"Why?"

"He's a werewolf." I turned to her.

"A what?"

"A werewolf." I put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Okay. And how does that make me dangerous?" I asked.

"Well, your parents are the enemies of the werewolves." I knew I would have to ask.

"What's the enemy of werewolves?"

"Vampires."

"No, really." I snorted.

"I'm serious."

"Yeah, okay, then how am I alive right now? Wouldn't they 'eat me'?"

"Actually, they hunt animals. It sustains them enough that they can be around humans. Carlisle has some of the best restaint that I've ever seen. He doesn't seem to even smell human blood anymore."

"Wow. How does that make _me_ dangerous though? I'm not a vampire."

"Well, here's the thing . . . It's very probable that they will change you all at a cirten age. Sooner is better then later for them, too." Bella told me, sorrow filling her eyes. I leaned against the table.

"Vampires . . . and werewolves . . . " I could hardly wrap my head around it.

"I wanted to tell you." She said. "But I didn't because I didn't want you in more danger that that is nessasary."

"Why?" I asked. I hoped it ment what I thought it ment. She blushed.

"Because . . . because I love you." She said quickly. I grinned.

"Bella." I let her name slip from my mouth, only because she had looked away. She turnred back towards me, and I smiled at her. "I love you, too."

**Okay, that's the chapter. I'll try to update Orphans tomorrow for those of you reading that. Reviews make me very, very happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. I don't have much to say other than 22 days and 22 hours untill Eclipse. I don't own Twilight or anything to do with it other than this story. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 6**

**Bella POV**

"Bella" He said my name as if he wanted to say it. As if all that exsisted in the world right now was him and me. I wanted to believe I hadn't just made a mistake by telling him I loved him. "I love you too." Edward said. He leand towards me and wraped his arms around me. I have no idea what overcame me in this moment - guilt, fear, distrust - but whatever it was made me push him away and flee from the school.

As I walked out into the parking lot, eyes filling with tears, I noticed there weren't any cars in the lot except mine. Even Edward's volvo was gone. His family must have taken it. I sighed. I would go in and offer him a ride, except 1, he hated the truck, and 2, I didn't want to see him just yet. Besides, I could hear police officers coming. He could get a ride with Charlie. I climbed into the truck and started the deafening engine.

I drove home, and was trying to hold back the tears, at least untill I was back. _You can't cry yet._ I told myself, _you're going home. Just relax. You don't have to face him untill tomorrrow._ I cringed. Tomorrow. He was going to be so confused. Well, so was I. If I couldn't understand my actions, at least he wouldn't be able to either. I smiled at that.

When I finaly got home, I didn't see if Charlie was back yet, I knew he would be at the school. I just ran upstairs, dropped my bags, and colapsed on my bed. That was when the tears began pouring down. I couldn't believe this. Why was I so stupid? Why did everyone have to be so great, and then I have to be such a bitch to thm? That's it, I'm a bitch. I'm worse then Tanya. At least when she had Edward she didn't shove him away like an idiot and then run from him. He left her. And his family, for me.

I stoped crying as this registered in my mind. He left them, for _me._ Even though I was with Jacob. Even though most of the people at our table thought of him as a trator and hated him now, he came back. For me. Was it possible that he still loves me after rejecting him like that, even after telling him that I loved him? I resulted in an ultamite negative at first, but then my mind had it's doubts. If he would walk past his family and towards a table that was filled with people he thought hated him for me, why wouldn't he push though this?

I sat there for a while thinking about it. Then I decided it was time to go wash my face, start dinner, and call Jake to make sure he was okay. Then I would have to break up with him. I sighed. I went to the bathroom. I washed my face and headed downstairs. I decided to make pasta for dinner tonight, so I got some water boiling. Then I called Jacob. Billy answered after two rings.

"Hello?" His voice was gruff.

"Billy? It's Bella. Is Jacob home yet?"

"Yeah. I'll put him on. What was the school like?" He asked axiously.

"They were going crazy. I've never seen anything like it." I sighed.

"Here he is. Take care."

"You, too." I said.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice replaced his father's.

"Hey Jake. I was calling to see if you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." My stomach clenched at what I was about to do.

"Are you outside?" I asked.

"No, why?" I avoided his question.

"Go outside. At least ten feet from the house." I said.

"Okay, why?" I waited.

"Are you out?"

"Yes"

"I have some bad news, Jacob."

"Are you seriously breaking up with me?"

"I'm so, so sorr-"

"Save it." He growled.

"Jake, as my ex, I'm telling you to back off." I became more and more angry as I spoke. "As my best friend, I'm asking you to understand. Can you handle those two things?"

"Fine. I'll back off. Never call me at this number again." I heard the dial tone. I hung up.

The water was boiling by now, so I put the noddles in. Then I went to see what was on TV. Every five minutes or so, I would go stir the pasta. Charlie came home just as I was pouring eveything into a bowl.

"Hey Bella. Are you okay?" He asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah. That was scary." I lied, I'd been getting better at lieing about this stuff. "That wolf was huge."

"Wolf? I heard it was a bear." Charlie's eyebrows scrunched together.

"I thought it was a wolf. Maybe it was a bear, it's possible." I said, getting butter fromm the fridge and mixing it with the noodles.

"Did you know Edward was inside when we got there? Sitting on a bench in the cafiteria. I think he was in shock. I touched his arm, and he jumped. You know I'm not quiet when I walk, so that shouldn't have happened. I'm sure he's okay now. I gave him a ride home. Carlisle would be able to take care of him if anything was wrong." Charlie said more, but I was no longer listening. He hadn't moved, not at all. I thought he would at least go outside. My eyes closed, and I leaned against the table for a moment.

"I'm going to set the table. Dinner's ready. Are you hungry?" I asked as I grabbed plates.

"As a horse." He smiled and his eyes crinkled. I grinned back at him. The smile was off, but he didn't seem to notice.

Dinner passed without event, and when it was over, I went upstairs and finished my homework. When that was done, I got ready for bed, telling Charlie that I was really tired. He didn't question the lie. I went back upstairs, got in bed, and tried very hard not to think.

**EdwardPOV**

It had been three hours since the worst time of my life, and I was still in the spot it took place. I stared blankly ahead. Why? What had I done wrong? Why did she tell me she loved me, and then reject me?

Someone suddenly touched me on the arm, and I jumped. I should have noticed a person walking towards me, but I was oblivious. I turned to see Charlie's brown eyes staring at me.

"Edward? Is everything okay?" He asked.

"I-I think so." I said, my voice was strangled.

"Do you want to go home?" Charlie asked a new question. Home. Jasper and Alice might be able to help me with this problem I was having, explain it to me. Then I would see a solution.

"Yes." I wispered. I didn't sound as tourtured this way.

"Okay. I'll take you home in the cruiser. Just give me a moment." I nodded, and he walked over to another officer.

"Take him home-" I heard. "-best friend. Don't worry - him" I just caught a couple words of thier conversation. I saw the other officer nod, and Charlie walked back over to me.

"Let's go." I stood up and he guided me out the door. We got in the car, and he started to drive me home.

"Thank you, Charlie. This has been a horific day." I said.

"That's okay. We'll take care of it. Everything is fine." He said. That wasn't excatly what I ment, though he couldn't know that. The rest of the ride was silent, I surrounded by my tourtured thoughts.

We were at my house in another five minutes. I thanked him again and left.

When I got inside, Esme was first to run up and hug me. I took in her frozen, hard skin with new reilization. Bella was right. My parents are vampires.

When she let go of me, Alice was next to hug me.

"I'm so glad you're okay. We waited for you, but you never came out, and niether did Bella, and we were so worried, and-" She sobbed. I sqeezed her hand as she let go.

"She's fine." I said. Jasper hugged me next.

"Are _you_ okay?" He asked as he was backing off.

"Yes." I said. It was true for what they wanted to know. The rest of my family came to hug me, and Carlisle checked my condition out. Everything was fine. I knew it would be. Bella had saved me, in more ways then one.

My brothers and sisters went upstairs to their rooms. Carlisle and Esme were about to fallow, but I saw a chance to confront them, and took it.

"Wait." They turned. "Can I talk with you?" They nodded and sat down on the couch in the living room. I sat on a chair near them.

"I know exactly what happened today." I said.

"Exactly what is that?" Carlisle asked.

"Jacob. He tried to attack me as a wolf, and Bella stopped him. In the process, I learned the truth." I said.

"What is that?" Esme said. I didn't want to say the word, but I had to, they couldn't read my mind. **(AN: LOLOLOLOLOLOL!)**

"You . . . are . . . vampires." I spit out the word. Carlisle sighed.

"Are you freaked out yet?" He asked.

"No. You won't hurt me. You never have, and never will. Bella also told me . . . " I trailed off at thier alarmed faces. "What?"

"Bella knows?" Esme choked out.

"Yeah . . . Why?" I said slowly.

"She could be in mortal danger. The Volturi will kill her if they find out she knows. We don't have any intention of changing her." Carlisle said. Esme looked like she was crying, but no tears ran down her face.

"And us? What is your intention for us?" I asked, I had to.

"We were always planning to change you eventually." He said quietly. "We might as well do it this week or next week. You're old enough." Carlisle said.

"What does it feel like?" I asked, curious now.

"Like fire. Fire in your veins." He said. I took it as the truth.

"How long does it take?"

"Three days." Esme decided to leave the room.

"Do you think tonight would be best?" His eyes flicked to Esme's retreating back, as he spoke nearly inaudibly. Her head nodded so quickly I would have missed it had I not been looking as closely as I was.

"Edward." Carlisle said to me, suddenly at my side. "We're going to do it tonight."

"Will I go back to school in three days?" I asked.

"No, you would kill all of them. You'd have to stay out for at least a year." I thought of how Bella had treated me. She obviously wouldn't miss me. The only one who would was my family, and they would be here with me.

"Okay. Let's do this." I said. He guided me up to my room, and I sat down on my bed. I closed my eyes, and there was a sudden stinging in my neck. It became worse fast, and, as Carlisle told me it would, turned to fire.

_Goodbye for a year, Bella. Hope you didn't leave Jakey-bear._ I thought bitterly, before all I could think about was the pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi. I'm dedicating this chapter to star-night-love14 who has reviewed pretty much every chapter so far. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella POV**

I was going to school. It was the day after our fight, and I wasn't looking forward to seeing Edward. I was dreding seeing Jacob.

I had tried getting Charlie to let me stay home by playing sick, but he saw through my act. So here I was, walking into the school.

I was worried. When I had driven into the parking lot, I hadn't caught a glimpse of the silver Volvo in the lot. I hoped I hadn't made him mad enough that his parents let him stay home. But I hadn't seen any of the Cullen's cars. It was strange. I would have to stop by their house this afternoon if I didn't see them today.

I went through my classes uneventfuly. The worst was Mr Varner catching Jessica talking to me, and called on me for an answer, which I got wrong, needless to say. Then I entered the lunchroom. My class got held back in Spanish, so I was late to lunch. I got in line and bought my meal, and then turned to sit down at our table. _Here goes nothing._ I thought, then headed for our table. Edward and the rest of the Cullens weren't there yet. That suprised me. They should have been here already. I went and sat down, avoiding Jacob, and waited axiously for thier arrival.

They never came.

I went to the biology room, and felt more disapointed when class started and Edward wasn't there. I didn't bother to listen to the teacher, or to pay attention in gym class. When I got in the truck and was leaving the school I turned to go to the Cullens' house.

When I got there, I parked the truck, and rushed up to the house. I had a couple geusses of why they weren't in school today, but only one seemed probable. I banged on the door until someone opened it. It was Carlisle.

"Can I see him?" I said imediatly.

"I'm sorry, he's very sick. It's contagous. You shouldn't come in, they're all that way." He lied smoothly. I had made sure to watch Carlisle lie to others, so I knew he was lieing now.

"He's not sick. What did you do to him?" I shreaked. Esme came up.

"Bella, calm down, go home. I didn't want to have to tell you this, but Edward came home last night, and he didn't look so good. He spent all day in bed." She told me.

"Fine." I said. "Where were the rest of you're kids? Can I see them?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Edward definatly doesn't want to see you. He told us what happened yesterday." Carlisle said. **(AN: He's talking about her telling Edward about vampires and werewolves, not her rejecting him, Carlisle doesn't know about that.)**

"He told you about that?" I said weakly. I couldn't believe he went to his parents for advice on this. Especially when he has four siblings in love with eachother.

"Of course." Esme said. I heard a shout upstairs. It was one of agony.

"No . . . you didn't!" I yelled. I heard another scream of pain. "You did!" I pushed past them and tried to run up the stairs. Esme had grabbed me from behind and was taking me back to the truck. I gave my own moan of pain. The only diffrence was mine was internal, and Edward's was phisical. Tears streamed down my face as Esme threw me in the passenger seat, and got in the drivers side.

"Pull yourself together, Bella! Charlie can't see you like this. He'll know something is up. He can't be in danger of the Volturi, too!" Esme ordered me. I nodded, and made my tears dry up.

We got to my house and Charlie wasn't home yet. I walked in, went upstairs to wash my face, and started dinner. The best I could manage was a blank look. Charlie must have noticed, but he didn't say anything. I knew he didn't want to upset me further, which is exactly what would have happened if he mentioned it.

After dinner, I went up to my room, and did my homework. Then I got ready for bed. It wasn't until after midnight that I could sleep, though, when my tears finally dried from my face, and I knew I wouldn't see Edward again.

**Esme POV**

I looked at my son, screaming and withering in pain. He probably didn't even know Bella came. What if she had seen him? I knew she wouldn't be able to handle this image, I hardly could. It had only been a day. There was 48 more hours of my children in pain before they could be with us forever. We wanted to wait until Edward had found a mate, too, but he and Bella were taking way to long. Edward would fall in love. I told myself. Someone would fall for Edward. I had a feeling he would need somebody of his own.

I left the room, and went to check on my other children. They were mirror images in my mind. All screaming in pain. I didn't want them to hve to go through this, but it was the only way.

I went to speak with Carlisle when I was done.

"Carlisle?" I said

"Yes?" He responded turning to me.

"We need to find out what we're going to do with Bella. She's a liability. She knows about us. I know she loves Edward, I can tell. She loves him the way Alice loves Jasper, Rose loves Emmett, and the same way that I love you." I said. "That's why we need to know what we're going to do. Will she want to be changed if she knows Edward is a vampire? Would she want to leave Charlie?"

"If she feels the way for Edward that I do for you, she would do anything if it ment she could be with him. So, to answer your questions, yes and yes."

"What are we going to do then?"

"If we can, we're going to get Bella and Jacob back together. I don't want Bella to be forced into this life. If not, then we'll have to change her as we did our children." I nodded. There was no other way. This was the best we could do for her now.

"Edward will go back to school in a year." I said.

"How will we explain a year-long absence?"

"I truthfully don't know. We have a year to think of an excuse, though, so we don't have to worry yet."

"True, but it's best if we coould figure one out now."

"Let's think."

**Edward POV (Earlier that day)**

It hurt, so much. I couldn't deny that. I just concentrated on the fact that it would end within three days.

"He's not sick! What did you do to him?" I heard an angel scream. What? I screamed as the fire flared.

"No . . . You didn't!" She yelled. I heard Jasper scream from another room. "You did!" I heard her running. She got to the stairs, but then left. I knew who it was. Bella.

I was glad she wasn't going to see me like this. Withering in agony, moaning in pain. She would never have to go through this. I vowed to myself. You will keep her from this pain.

For a moment, the fire flared again, and it was all I could think about. I tried to think of how long it had been. Because Bella had visited, I geussed a day.

The fire continued to burn inside me. Slowly, painfully changing me into something diffrent. A stronger, deadlier, more terrifying being then I was before.

**That's the chapter. I'm done with the transformation POVs. Next chapter is going to be one year later.**

**Peace-Love-Twilight =**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Updating in 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1-wait! I don't own Twilight. NOW!**

**Chapter 8**

**(1 year later)**

**BellaPOV**

I couldn't believe that it had been one year since I had told Edward I loved him. He still hadn't been in school. I knew why, but I thought it was only three days . . . I tried to shake the feeling that it was my fault, but I just couldn't seem to. Jacob had kept his part of the bargan, he hadn't talked to me since that day. I, on the other hand, had called many times to tell him about what Esme and Carlisle had done. Whenever he heard my voice on the other line, he hung up on me. I think he eventually got caller ID, because he never picked up when I called.

I was at school again, now an outcast with only one friend, Angela. She had stuck by me when everyone else left. I had told her she didn't have to do this, but she didn't care. Angela was a true friend, I bearly talked to her, but she seemed okay with the scilence.

I looked for the silver Volvo out of habit, and my eyes popped when I saw it. I found a parking spot near the car. I watched as five people stepped out. All of them much, much more pale then before. They were all more beautiful, too. Even Rosalie, who had always been gorgous, was more stunning. They walked towards the school in a disturbing grace. I felt my stomach clench as I finally stopped staring and headed for the school. I had been expecting this, but now it was for real, there was no going back.

I went to my English class in a daze. When I got there, I sat in my usual seat in the back. Angela sat down next to me. We began talking, as rarely as that happened.

"Did you see?" She asked. "The Cullens are back."

"Yeah, I know." I responed.

"I wonder why they were gone so long?" She said to herself. I shrugged.

"Who knows."

Mr. Birdie started class then. I wondered what they had been doing for the past year or so. The fact that they were here was surreal.

I went to my next class when English was over. I had Spanish. When I arrived I smiled to myself, Alice was in this class. I went and sat next to her.

"Alice?" I said. She glared at me, and my smile faded.

"What do you want Bella?" She sneered my name in a voice that remided me of chimes.

"I . . . Hi." I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Was all she said to me. That picked at my temper.

"Why are you so mad at me? What the hell did I do?" I wispered, no one was sitting near us.

"You have to ask? How about the fact you never _told_ me anything? Or how you broke my brother's heart?" She hissed. Tears pricked at my eyes, I never wanted to hurt Edward.

"Alice, I never told you because I wanted you to be safe. And . . . I don't know what happened . . . that day . . ." My eyes closed. "I don't know why I did what I did. But I do truely love your brother." I said, my eyes opened again. Alice's anger had faded.

"How do you not know?" She asked me quietly.

"I can't explain it right. It was like something was holding me back in that moment. Some feeling made me turn him away, another part of me hating myself for that feeling." I struggled to expain.

"You knew he wouldn't be human much longer, and you were worried about what would happen when he wasn't anymore." Alice said. I thought about it for a moment.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about becoming a phyciatrist? Or a marrage counseler?" She was laughing by the time I finished talking. I laughed freely with her. Then I realised it had been an entire year since I had laughed. My laughter died away.

"What?" Alice asked when she saw my expression.

"I just remembered . . . I haven't laughed in over a year." We became very solemn, and the teacher started class.

That class finished quckly, and I was glad I could make friends with Alice, at least. I saw Edward in one of my other classes, but I didn't talk to him; I was afraid he would be mad about that day one year ago, too.

Alice came to sit at the table that only Angela and I sat at.

"Hi, Alice!" I smiled.

"Hey." Angela said. Alice nodded at us. The rest of Alice's family was watching her in obvious shock. She waved them over. Edward seemed to sit as far from me as possible.

"Hi Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Edward." I said, nodding to them each in turn. Alice's eyes flashed to Edward, and then he stiffened. His hand suddenly came up to cover his nose. Alice gave him a meningful look, and Edward nodded. He stood and left.

I wanted so badly to ask what that was about, and when Angela went to dump her tray, I took my chance.

"Why was Edward so still? And then he left. How come?" I wispered.

"Um . . . Here's the thing. You're Edward's _La tua Candente_, or his singer. Your blood smells amazing to him. He wants to . . ." She trailed off.

"Kill me." I finished quietly. She nodded.

"I told him to leave. He can read minds. I can see into the future, and I saw three visions in a row of Edward standing over your dead body." She shuddered. "It wasn't a pretty picture. Then I just saw one more vision, as he was leaving. I saw you laying in his meadow with him. I have a good feeling about what's going on."

"His meadow?" I asked.

"Oh, he found this great place. Very pretty. You'd love it. It's a great place to think." Alice told me nonchalantly.

I nodded. "Cool."

"It will take awhile though, Edward has to get himself under control . . . " A blank look overtook her.

"Alice?" I said.

"It's okay." Jasper assured me. "She's having a vision." The blank look left her.

"What did you see?" I asked, interested.

"Edward's leaving. At least five days. He's going somewhere north. Alaska?" She added uncirtenly.

"Oh." I tried to keep my disappointment from showing. I didn't succed.

"He'll be back Bella, don't worry." Emmett told me. He had always been a big brother type of guy. Well, a _big_ big brother anyways. Can you say built?

"I know. I'm just going to miss him. I haven't seen him in a year, and now I see him for a moment, before he goes away again." I said.

No one had a response to that. We headed our diffrent ways. I had no more classes with any Cullens.

After school and dinner were uneventful, and I went to bed early-dreaming of Edward Cullen.

**Cool. So, you know what I like.**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Oh, and one more thing . . . REVIEW! **

**Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah, yeah. I don't own Twilight. We KNOW! Here's your freakin chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

**(1 week later) Bella POV**

It had been a week. Where was he? What was he waiting for? I had even gone to the house over the weekend, both days, and he wasn't there. I have lost almost all hope that he would be coming back yesterday, even when Alice said he would be home today or tomorrow. I wasn't setting myself up for disappointment like that, not anymore.

Today, I parked next to the silver Volvo as usual (just because Edward wasn't there, didn't mean that they couldn't use his car.) and rushed towards the building. I had woken up a little late this morning, and I had three minutes to get to my classroom, that was on the other side of the school. I made it in the nick of time. As soon as I took my seat, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. I relaxed.

My day went as usual, except I tried as hard as I could not to think about Alice saying Edward might be here today, or about how I had one morning class with him for sure. Since that was impossible, I tried to also make myself think about this entire past week, and about the morose way the days had gone by. This kept me from getting too hopeful, at least.

When I walked into my AP writing class, I stopped in my tracks. Edward was sitting in a seat near the window. He wasn't looking this way, but I couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. I went to sit next to him. I didn't care about any type of threat it may pose, I just wanted to be near him. I noticed, out of the corner of my eye, that he stiffened as I took my seat. I turned towards him anyway.

"Hi Edward!" I said, for once almost as bubbly as Alice was. He nodded.

"C'mon! I won't bite!" Then I giggled. "Get it? Bite? Cuz you're a vampire?" I added quietly. No one heard. I saw his cheek lift, like he was smiling. It disappered.

"You can't pretend you weren't just smiling, at least! Talk to me, Edward!" My good humor subsided. He turned towards me.

"Are you on drugs?" He asked.

"No." I said, confused.

"Drunk?"

"No!"

"Really? Because it seems like you are." The teacher started class then. I clenched my teeth. Sure, we were talking. If you could consider that a conversation! He said I was on drugs or drunk! Then again, I always felt hi around him, so maybe I was? Whatever. I listened to the teacher drone on about adverbs and where you use them in a sentance, while I sat fuming at Edward. I was sooo going to get him at lunch.

The rest of the day I planed how to get him to talk to me, for real. That wasn't the real Edward I had been talking to. Not the one I had fallen in love with. It was time to get the one I loved back. Operation Edward, in motion!

When lunch finaly came around I sat next to the only open seat left at the table. Edward sat next to me unwillingly. Now, time to start talking to him.

"So Edward, are you doing anything this weekend?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Yes."

"Oh. Okay then. How about next weekend?"

"Yes."

"Are there any openings in your busy life?" I asked, getting angry now.

"No."

"Urrg!" I was seriously mad now. "What is wrong with you? I try to talk to you, and all I get out of you are insults and yes or no! Will you forget about that day last year? 'Cause I didn't mean it! I don't know what the hell I was thinking, okay? But I really, really, truely love you Edward Cullen." He finaly turned to me.

"I can never forget that day. As a vampire now, I don't remember much from my human life. That day is the sharpest memory I have, next to the transformation. I can tell you right now, that I actually loved you. But remembering what had happened that day . . . You put me through so much pain I figured out that you weren't good for me. We aren't good together. So stop trying. You don't _really, really, truely_ love me. You just don't want me hurt as your best friend's brother." His face was controlled, but his eyes betrayed the pain he felt. I knew his pain, I had felt it over all of last week, all of last year, and months before that day. I felt for him.

"Oh, Edward!" I went to wrap my arms around him, tears filling my eyes. He grabbed my shoulder and pushed me back.

"No." He growled. I tried to talk to him more throughout the lunch period, but he ignored all my atempts. He seemed content to sit back and do nothing the entire hour. When he went to dump his still-full tray, I followed. When he started walking away, I grabbed his cold, stoney shoulder. He wiped around to face me.

"What?" He asked.

"I do love you. I need to convice you of this, at least."

"No, you don't" His face stayed hard, but I caught a trace of something in his eyes . . . hope?

"Yes I do. Edward, how can anyone not love you? You're trusting, so kind, gentle, and helpful. You're a gentleman to everyone, or try to be, at least, you get perfect grades, and never start fights over stupid little things. You don't want to hurt anybody, and will always apologize if you do, and mean it. Edward Cullen, I love you in a way that I've never loved anyone before." I finished my short speech.

"No, you don't love me. You're just trying to make me feel better."

"Fine." I huffed, insperation coming to me. "I'll prove to you that I'm right." He was leaning towards me, so I grabbed his face and kissed his hard, icy lips. For a moment they were frozen in shock. Then they began to move with mine. His hands wrapped around my waist and I felt a wonderful shock of electricity at his touch. I felt like I could do anything. We finaly pulled apart after we heard clapping behind us. We turned in unison. Emmett and Alice were clapping, and the rest of the lunchroom was begining to join in, except Tanya's table. I flushed and buryed my head in Edward's chest. Edward's mouth was hanging open, and was forming into the crooked smile that I loved. My heart was hammering against my ribs.

"You know, Edward, if you leave your mouth open like that, you'll catch bugs." We turned to see none other then Tanya standing there. The lunchroom went deadly quiet. "My, my Edward, you've _really_ lowered your standereds if you let _her_ kiss you." I grimaced.

"Back off Tanya. He doesn't want you." I said. Edward's arm was still wrapped around my waist, and I wrapped my arm around him.

"Oh, really? Because right before he left last week, he kissed me." She smiled smugly, but I could see the raging jelousy in her voice. I looked at Edward.

"Is that true?" I asked him.

"No. She's lying." He said firmly.

"Oh, Edward, no need to be kind! Don't lie to protect the child! Tell her the truth!" Tanya smiled. I growled at the word 'child'.

"I am. Bella, you know she's lying right? You believe me." He said.

"Of course." I said without missing a beat. I would _never_ believe Tanya over him. She glared at us.

"Oh, Eddie! I love you!" Tanya sneered, pretending to be me. "You make me sick Eddie. I thought you were better then this. Well, you always can come back . . ." She trailed off as she wrapped her arms around Edward's waist, at the same time pushing mine off. I couldn't watch this. I ran out of the room, angry tears pricking at my eyes. Once I was out in the hallway, I made sure I was alone, then I let my tears fall.

"ARRRGGG!" I screamed. It felt good. "What a bitch!" I added alittle quieter, though not much. I screamed once more before feeling somewhat better. I was sitting against the wall, crying, with my arms wrapped around my knees and my head down when I felt cold arms pull me onto someone's lap. It was strange, how every cell in my body seemed to know that this was Edward, and how my tears began to let up almost insantly.

"Shhh. It's okay Bells. I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner, I had to get that slut off of me." I could hear the grimace in his hevenly voice. I laughed. "What?" I looked up, he was smiling at my sudden change of mood, though his eyes were confused.

"It's just I can read you so well, and we've only been dating for ten minutes, offically." Pesonally it felt more like ten years. "And also I'm feeling very giddy. It almost seems like it's because you're here." I smiled, and his answering smile dazzled me, and I had to think to remember how to breathe. Then he kissed me. My hands, of their own accord, entwined themselves in his thick, bronze hair. He pushed me back gently, and I backed off.

"Sorry. It's just . . . well. You smell so _good_." He broke off, and gauged my reaction. I laughed.

"It's an off day when I don't get _somebody_ telling me how wonderful I smell." He smiled sheepishly, but my heart spluttered regardless. He must have heard it, because he smiled wider and kissed me again. Then we pulled apart.

"We better get to class." I couldn't speak yet, so I simply nodded. I started off to my AP biology class. Most of my classes this year were AP. Edward was following me.

"What?" I asked, turning towards him.

"I'm going to my biology class. Then I laughed. "Yes?"

"I think we have biology together again." He smiled, and held out his arm.

"Shall we?" I linked my arm trough his.

"We shall." Then we walked to class together. He held the door open for me. After Edward signed in with the teacher, he came to sit in the open seat next to me.

"Just like old times." He said. I sighed.

"If only it were that simple." I said to myself.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, did you notice how I don't sit with all our old friends?" I began.

"Yes. I was wondering why Angela was the only one sitting by you."

"Yeah. See, she's the only one who stayed friends with me after I broke up with Jake." I explained everything to him. Mr. Birdie started class, but he wasn't paying much attention, and we weren't the only ones still talking. I finished my story before the teacher yelled at us for talking. The class passed uneventfully, other then all the people in our lunch period looking at us and grinning every five minutes. The bellrang and I packed up for gym class.

"Bella, about what happened with everyone, I'm so sorry that I played a hand in putting you through that. Jacob was an idiot to let you go so easily. I know if I were in his position, then I would at least stay friends with you. I'll see you later Bells." He started walking away.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled after him, he turned, and I walked up to him. "Thanks." I gave him a peck on the cheek. "Bye!" I headed for gym, feeling better then I had in one and a half years.

**Okay. There's the new chappy. I'll try to get another up soon. Oh, and thanx to everyone who has favorited, alerted, reviewed, or otherwise shown intrest in this story. You guys are the reson I write!**

**Guess what I'm doing tonight? I'm going to see Eclipse in an IMAX theater at 10:30! I'm soooo excited. I could hardly sleep last night. If anyone has already seen it, tell me how you liked it in your review, so I'm prepared. Thanx again! Review! DX**

**Peace-Love-Twilight**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blah blah blah. don't own Twilight blah blah blah.**

**Chapter 10**

**BellaPOV**

I was so blissfully happy. Edward was my boyfriend, and all the Cullens were like my family again. Everything was perfect.

_Not quite._ A voice in the back of my head reminded me, and Jake's smiling face poped up. I groaned. Then I sighed. I didn't care what he would say to me, I just needed closure on this to make everything perfect. I got up from my bed, and Edward's arms. He had begun coming over at night to watch me sleep two nights ago, right after we had offically gotten together. He looked at me curiously.

"I need to talk to Jacob." I explained.

"Bella, no. It's too dangerous. Don't." He said, sitting up next to me.

"Look, Edward, I'm sorry that you don't want me over there but, one, I'll go with or without your permission. And two, I need closure with him. We haven't spoken since ending that phone call over a year ago. If I can't be friends with him anymore, then I want to give him a proper goodbye."

"I understand. I'll back off. You're not going to let me stop you anyways. I know you too well." We stood and went downstairs. Charlie was fishing, I assumed. I ignored breakfast for the moment, and went straight to the phone. Edward went to wait for me in the living room.

The phone seemed to ring on forever before I finally heard Billy's voice telling me to leave a message. I didn't listen long, and hung up. Damn it. We have to go to La Push. Edward wasn't going to be happy about this. I threw together a bowl of cereal and joined Edward.

"Bad news." I said, and took a bite.

"What?" He asked me. I swallowed.

"Jacob nor Billy answered. I'm going to La Push." I shoved more cereal in my mouth, worried about his reaction.

"Bella!" He groaned. "You are not allowed to go there. Can't you do this at school?"

"No. I'd rather not do it with an audiance. I'll be fine Edward." I finished my breakfast and took my bowl and spoon to the sink for an excuse to leave on that statement.

"He'll _hurt_ you Bella! What if he loses control for one second and-" I cut him off and turned toward him.

"You did hear what you just said? You said 'what if'. That means that there's a chance that it won't happen. That it _probably_ won't happen. I know Jacob, and he's most likely ignoring me because I chose you over him. He probably still loves me, and is missing me as much as I miss him. Whatever the case may be, Edward, I just need closure. _We_ need closure. You have to understand that he won't hurt me, and that he never would let one of the other wolves hurt me." I tried to convince him of what I knew was true. Jacob wouldn't hurt me, on purpose. On _accedent_ though . . . I would never admit it to him, regardless.

"Okay. You've convinced me. Here's our deal. You go for twenty minutes. If you want to stay longer, call and let me know at twenty minutes. If you haven't called or aren't back by five minutes later, I'll call you. If you don't answer, I don't give a shit about the treaty, I'm going in after you." He warned. I sighed, and realized It was the best deal I would get out of him, especially if he remembered when and why and how he found out about vampires and werewolves.

"Fine. I'm done. Let's go." I dried and put away the dishes and then grabbed my coat, boots, and keys and walked out the door with Edward following. I got in the truck and started the defening engine, Edward got ing the passenger side and handed me a cell phone.

"Call me." He said seriously. That's when it really sunk in for me. Edward was really worried. Like really, _really_ worried. He had a real fear that I wouldn't come back. I pulled out of the driveway and started to La Push.

"I really will be okay." I said, my voice filled with emotion.

"Promise?" In that one word I heard all his worries, all his hopes. He was truely bearing his real feelings to me in that moment, and that was more valueble to me than any gift he could give.

"I promise." I answered him.

"Stop here, you'll get to the treaty line soon. Twenty minutes. I'm counting." He warned again.

"I'll be in contact." I drove away. I got to Jacob's in another five minutes. I had fifteen to make up with him. "Here goes nothing." I muttered, then laughed darkly. "Literaly." I got out of my car and went up to ring the doorbell. The door opened before I could. It was Jake.

"What." He said, uninterested.

"That's how you greet a life-long friend? Wow, that's wonderful." I said sarcasticly.

"Oh, we're _friends_ now? That's great! I was waiting for you to get your butt back over here!" Jacob said, smiling stupidly, then it disappered. "Not!"

"Jacob, I came here to make up with you. I have" I checked my watch "thirteen minutes to do that."

"Your bloodsucker waiting?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have to be back or call in twenty minutes of leaving him or he's coming over here." I saw a fermiliar light in his eye. "Jacob . . . What are you thinking." I demanded.

He didn't answer. Insted he grabbed my arm tight enough to make me squeak in suprise. He dragged me inside and locked the door behind him.

"Jacob! WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, you haven't figure it out? Yeah, I'm gonna keep you here until he breaks the treaty. Perfect excuse for attack. Thanks Bella, maybe we can be friends after this." I began tearing as I realized that the two people I loved most in the world were going to fight to the death in less then fifteen minutes.

"Jake, please, don't!" I know he knew the voice I used right before I was about to start sobbing, I was using it now.

"Awww, Bells!" Tears threatened to spill.

"Jacob, don't kill Edward. I love him!" As I said the words, I think my head truely wrapped around what he was about to do, and I really began to sob. I sobbed harder when I knew I really did love Edward. With an unconditional, never-ending love. Who knew when Jacob would leave me? All it would take was a look in someone's eyes and I'd end up like Leah. It was nothing like that with Edward.

"Bella? Don't cry! Bella, please, please don't! You have a phone right? Call him and tell him to give you another half an hour. If he can tell you're crying tell him it's because you're happy. Mm'kay? I won't touch them." He said. Funny how fast he changed sides on whether he wanted to kill them or not. If I wasn't so worried, I would've laughed. Insted I nodded.

"G-go away for right now. I d-don't know If I'll be ab-ble to lie to him as easily." I said between hiccups. He nodded and walked away. I took the phone out of my pocket, and dialed speed dial #1. Whenever something like this happened, he always made sure he was first on speed dial. Alice was on second. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Edward." I tried pushing down my crying, now knowing that Edward wouldn't be hurt.

"What's up?"

"I want to stay another half hour. If that's okay, of course."

"Bells, I'd rather you didn't. And have you been crying?" Crap.

"Tears of joy. Jake and I forgave eachother and we're friends now."

"Nope. The only truth to that sentance was 'tears'. What is really going on?" Oh, fuck it. Jacob couldn't hear anyways.

"Well . . . I might have let it slip that you were planning on coming after me in twenty minutes."

"Bella!" He groaned "What did he _do?_"

"He pulled me into his house and decided to keep me there until you came after me."

"And Alice can't see them, so I would have come no matter what. Dog _is_ smart!"

"Yeah. I began crying, well, more like sobbing, and he decided to try to make up with me after all. Apparently, crying can solve your problems."

"No, that's not it. Think of it this way, if Jake or I started sobbing because of something you were about to do, would you change your mind?"

"Well, duh."

"Exactly. It's the same with us, but you. Bella, I would give you the world if you wanted it, and if I could."

"I get it. So, anyways, can I stay extra time? I'll be fine. If I'm not back by-" I checked my watch "-ten, then call me. Do not, I repeat DO NOT come into werewolf territory under any circumstances. I'll be fine. The wolves won't kill me, but they will kill you. Edward, call me if you get worried. I promise to have this cell phone on me at all times. 'Bye Edward."

"'Bye Bella." The line went dead. Sure, I could have said 'I love you' but I wanted to do that in person the first time I said it. I called Jacob back into the room.

"Did he buy it?" Jake asked as soon as he came in.

"Yes." I lied. Of course he didn't buy it, so I added, "So I can stay another half hour." That was true, maybe now he would believe me.

"Cool." He still looked kind of suspisious.

"So . . . are we friends again?" I asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." He said, and I smiled.

"Cool." I answered. "What do you want to do for a half hour?" I asked.

"I don't know. Whatever you want to do." He reasponded.

"Umm . . . let's go to the beach." I said.

"Mm'kay. Let's go." We walked out the door and got in my truck and drove to First Beach. We went and sat on logs and talked. We caught up from over the past year. I found out that Jacob stil hadn't imprinted, and he listened closely to how devestated I was everyday that passed and none of the Cullens were in school. We talked for the entire half hour, and probably could've talked longer, except I needed to go back.

"Sorry Jake. I better leave." I stood and started walking towards my truck. Jacob followed.

"I geuss I'll see you at school. If you want, you can sit with us again. Just, please don't bring the leeches over with you." I rolled my eyes.

"I figured. See you Jake." I climbed in.

"Yeah. See you." He turned and walked back over on the beach, and I started the truck and started driving home. It was almost ten, but I knew I would be back by then, so I didn't bother to call Edward.

I was about half way there when my truck just up and died. I jiggled the key alittle, and it didn't start, so I got out to look at the engine. Not that _I'd_ know much, I could hardly tell what an engine was. When I opened the engine, it was smoking. There was no way I would get this running. I decided to call Edward to come get me. So I reached in my pocket for the phone. When I didn't find it there, I knew exactly where it was. Locked inside the dead truck. Damn! Now I had to walk. Well, at least it wasn't too far. I started to walk towards home. Now I knew I wouldn't get in troble with Edward for the phone, but I also knew he would call at ten and I wouldn't be able to pick up the phone.

As I was walking, a dark blue van drove by. A few minutes later, the same van drove by again, the opposite way. They did that two more times before stoping next to me. I just kept walking, but they kept a steady pace next to me.

"What?" I asked at the van. The door opened and some one hit my head. Before the darkness totally enveloped me, I felt hands pull me into the van, and saw bright red hair. The hands were cold, and when I saw them, a startaling white.

_Great._ I thought _Just what I need. Vampires._ And then I gave into the dark.

**Hey guys! Just letting you know I'm changing my name to S-bell. I want to put up a new story, but I'm not sure if people would like it. It would be called 'Edward's Journals' basicly it's a collection of entries from the journals that Edward has been writing almost since he was transformed. From Esme joining them to when he first meets Bella. Review and tell me if you think it'd be cool. If I get seven reviews telling me to do it, then I will. Thanks!**

**S-bell**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Twilight. Here's the chapter.**

**Chapter 11**

**VPOV**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked James.

"Yes. Their sent is all over her. They'll come after her, and we can destroy them." He answered. He drove by a bronze haired boy with gold eyes. He glanced at our car as we drove.

"That's one of them! Why not get him now?" I asked.

"Because we're using this girl to get him to come to us." James answered.

I went to the back by the door, and I heard light steps behind us.

"He's following us."

**BellaPOV(10 minutes later)**

I woke up and it was really dark. When I felt the scratchy fabric corvering my eyes, and I knew I was blindfolded. I also realized my hands were tied when I tried to get it off my face. I didn't want these people knowing I was awake, but I seemed to have no choice if I wanted to get an idea of where I was.

"Hello?" I called. A door behind me opened.

"She's awake." A man said. He had a slightly french accent.

"Should we take the blindfold off?" A girl said. When I heard that voice I pictured a young girl.

"Let's wait until James gets back. We really don't want him mad at us, do we, Victoria?"

"I suppose not Laurent." Victoria answered. I knew they were going to leave.

"Wait! Why can't you take the blindfold off? It's not like your not a thousand times stronger then me. You could easily stop me if I tried to escape." I said.

"I'd like to see you try." Victoria scoffed.

"Exactly." I said. "You see my point."

"Fine." Laurent said. "But I'm blaming this on you if James is mad."

"Whatever." Victoria responded, and the blindfold dissapeared. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the light, and I took in my surroundings. It was a dark room, but there was a bright light streaming in from a high window. It was gray and dank; my geuss was it was a basement. My assumtion was strengthened by the stairs leading up that I saw. Then I finally saw my captors. Laurent was tall, with olive tones under the usual pale skin, and he had thick, dark hair. Victoria was opposite. She had a bright, staraling shade of red. Her skin was the usual palor I had come to expect. Both of them had an eye color I had not yet seen, red.

"Happy now?" Laurent asked.

"Yes, thank you." I said.

"Good. We'll be back to check on you in a little while." He said, and they walked up the stairs and out the door. I glanced around the room agian. Great. Now what was I supposed to do?

**EdwardPOV**

I had been waiting for Bella, and was starting to get worried, when the van passed. I heard their thoughts and I knew they had her, so I had begun chasing it. They had unexpectingly turned around, and took me captive. I still had no idea how they overpowered me, even when I'm a mind reader.

Now I was tied up in some room. I didn't know what they were using to keep me here, I could bearly move my hands. I also had no idea where they were keeping Bella, or why they had kidnapped her in the first place. The door opened, and Victoria and Laurent walked in.

"Where's James?" I asked.

"Went out hunting." Victoria answered.

"What, he doesn't trust only one of you with his precious prisoners?" I mocked. Victoria slapped me.

"You might want to shut your mouth if you want your little 'girlfriend' to live." She saw the horror in my eyes, and she smirked.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, despite what she just said.

"Not telling. Sorry. Ruins the suprise." Laurent said. I shot him a glare, he simply laughed. "I will tell you one thing, we just can't wait until your family makes that daring rescue."

"You want to get rid of us!" I shouted. Then added, "But what does that have to do with Bella?"

"Your scent was surrounding her, well, your families' scent, so we kidnapped her so you would all come after her, and we would get rid of you then. You weren't supposed to come after us. How did you know, anyways?" Victoria asked.

"Easy, I read your mind." I said.

_Shit, he's gifted. The Volturi didn't say anything about how they were gifted! We didn't think to ask!_ Victoria thought.

"So the Volturi wants us dead." I muttered to myself. "Why doesn't that suprise me?"

"Is there anyone else who has a power?" Laurent asked. He sounded like he was just making conversation, but I could tell from his thoughts that he was really worried. I decided the truth would make him even more nervous.

"Oh, yeah. We have someone who can tell the future, an empath, too. The empath is really into battle and that stuff, so I imagine that he's a good fighter." Both of their thoughts became really worried. I knew exactly what the Volturi wanted. They sent these people, if you could call them that, on a suiside mission because he wanted to get rid of them. If we lost a few of our own they wouldn't have minded much, though, either. "Where's Bella?" I asked, and they tried not to think it, but they thought it anyways. She was in the basement, and had just woken up. She seemed OK. I listened to the outside to see if any of my family were coming yet. I heard Alice.

_Edward! If you can hear me, we know it's a trick, but I saw James leaving for something, and we're coming to attack. We'll get you and Bella and get out of there._ She thought to me. Then I heard Jasper. He was going over battle stratagies. Then Emmett.

_Yes! I get to kick some vampire ass! Ha, Eddie's going to owe me for saving him and his girlfriend._ Cocky, as always. Get your head out of your ass, Emmett, and focus.

_I wish we didn't have to do this, but they left us no choice. Family first. I don't want to kill them, but it seems we have to._ Carlisle. Always the pacifist. They were getting close, only a mile away. In about ten ceconds they would be coming through the door. Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . . Victoria and Laurent heard the door burst open.

"Well, it seems my family knows how to make an entrance." I said, just so they knew faster where our enamies were. Emmett grined at that statement, but everyone else rolled their eyes. They hurried to the room I was being kept in. Victoria and Laurent turned as the door became crowded with angry vampires, Emmett in front.

"Shit." Laurent muttered. He wet for the window, but Alice was in front of him in a flash. Laurent smiled at her, and seemed to think her size made her vulnerable. He was about to get the wake up call of the century. He went for her arm, and she let him grab it. Then Alice grabbed his elbow and tore his arm off. He screamed and grabbed at her with his other hand. She tore that off, too. I turned to see that Victoria was already finished off, she just needed to be burned. She must have been distracted by the fight that Laurent had now lost. He was also a pile of arms and legs, and so on. Alice untied me.

"Thanks. They were keeping Bella in the basement. Let's go!" I ran to the door that they had thought of when I asked about Bella. I flashed down the stairs, and ran to untie her.

"Edward?" She said.

"Yes. now let's go home." I responded.

"B-but how? Where's Victoria and Laurent?" She asked.

"They tied me up when I ran after their car. The rest of my family just came and killed Victoria and Laurent. James is still out. Come on!" I picked her up and ran back up the stairs. We began to run home, and I was so happy that Bella was free of Laurent nad Victoria and James that I just picked where to go out of my families minds and ran ahead of them.

"Bella?" I said.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She smiled, it was small, but it made me feel like I was going to take off in flight.

"I love you, too." She turned bright red, and moved up to kiss my cheek. I almost dropped her. Almost.

I knew that, here, running through the forest, with enamies gone, and hope for our futures, that Bella and I would get our happy ending. And it would be now.

**Last chapter. I know, so sad ='( But think of it this way, now you can read all the other stories that I can start now that These two are done (Orphans and this one). I'm planning on putting 'Forever and Always' the sequel to Orphans up in about two or three weeks. I'm going to be in band/orchestra camp (I'm such a dork) all next week, so we'll see how much I can get done then. And then I'm going to New York, so I will be without computer for four torturous days. Review please!**


End file.
